


Firey Fashion

by KuroBakura



Category: Moonbeam City, Zoolander (Movies)
Genre: After Party, Confrontations, Crossover, Fashion & Couture, First Meetings, Genderfluid Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rad attended his very first fashion show and now was about to not only go to his first after party but Rad was about to meet his most favorite model, All.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Is Rad Cunningham a Model? No? Could Be.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash. Thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rad attends his first fashion and after party. His night is made when he meets his favorite supermodel, All.
> 
> But after a while, things take a turn when someone sows who think they ARE the party.

 

Rad walked into a huge party room of the building. He was invited to a huge after party after helping out with a case for someone and attending the fashion show. Moonbeam City had a big fashion show that happened downtown that night where there were many celebrities attending and famous supermodels were in this show. Rad's favorite model, All was at and in the show. Rad got to sit up in the front row, near the catwalk. When Rad saw All walk the runaway, Rad internally fanboyed but kept calm. The show was fantastic. Rad had his autograph book with him, just in case, he was able to get autographs, which he highly doubt they he will but you never know. Rad wore a buttoned down pastel purple shirt, a dark purple vest, a pair of slacks that matched the color of vest, black dress shoes and a purple bow tie. His hard was teased and styled to one side. As well as some makeup (including his nails which had a metallic purple on them) but mostly a smokey look when it came to his eyes (including some black eyeliner) but no lip makeup except bubblegum scented and flavored lip balm. Rad looked around the room in awe. So much glitz and glamour filled the room from floor to ceiling. He even saw a few celebrities such as RuPaul (another one of Rad's favorite celebrities) and Heidi Klum. But the only celebrity he was hoping would be there was All. And maybe Adam Lambert if that was possible but mainly All. Rad felt so nervous and out of place here but was managing to keep his cool.

“I hope I do not fuck shit up. That would be a nightmare.” Rad thought to himself. As he walked around the room, he saw no sign or heard anything that say All was at the party. After 15 minutes of looking, he felt like giving up but suddenly, there they were, standing right in front of them, facing to the side and all alone. Rad's eyes widened.

“OH MY GOD, THERE IS ALL!! Ugh, they look so gorgeous!!” Rad excitedly said to himself. All wore a mint green and black (top was black and had no sleeves) cocktail dress with black see-through leggings and mint green shoes. All had their hair up in a low ponytail as well as a black choker around the neck with a teal flower charm dangling from the middle of it, a sliver dragon talon ring on their left middle finger and a metallic teal bracelet on their right wrist. All's makeup was a smokey color around the eyes, they wore mascara but no eyeliner and a dark red wine lipstick on the lips. All looked absolutely flawless. Rad gulped.

“Easy, Rad. Just slowly and carefully go up there and make conversation. Whatever you do...not _**NOT**_ suddenly get nervous. Just keep calm.” Rad said as he took a step towards them. Rad finally got over to them and stopped. Rad silently gulped.

“Excuse me?” Rad asked. All looked up and suddenly Rad felt more calm.

“I was at the show earlier and I just wanted to let you know that you looked stunning up there.” Rad said. All smiled.

“Thank you so much. I actually rarely get compliments like this, to be honest. You know, up close and personal. Are you a model?” All replied. Rad blushed.

“You are welcome and I wouldn't be able to be a model.” Rad replied.

“Why do you think you can not?” All asked, curious. Rad sighed.

“I mean, I am not gorgeous or anything.” Rad replied. All knew how Rad felt.

“Honey, can I be honest with you?” All asked. Rad's heart skipped a beat when he heard All call him “honey”.

“Yes?” Rad replied.

“I have only know you for only a couple of minutes and I seriously think you are gorgeous. You have amazing cheekbones and your eyes are fantastic! What makes you think you would not be a good model, though.” All explained. Rad was dreading answering this question but he knew he had to be honest with All.

“Because I am fat.” Rad said, moving his hand and arm up and down, pointing this fact about him out to All. After he stopped, All looked up at him and smiled.

“Darling, being thick does not mean you can not be a model. There are plus size models in the model world. Heck, having good looks does not mean you are automatically a model. It does more than pretty face and a hot body, you know. It takes hard work and a good personality as well. Which is rare nowadays to find in this industry. In fact and I hope this does not make you nervous or anything but I actually find you attractive. Secretly, I prefer thicker men over thinner guys any day.” All said, then smiling. Rad could not believe that his most favorite supermodel on the entire planet just to him that they thought Rad was attractive! That made his day and happy.

“Thank you so much. I rarely get compliments myself...in person or even on my Facebook.” Rad told them.

“Well, I think you look amazing. By the way, what is your name?” All asked.

“My name is Rad. Rad Cunningham.” Rad answered.

“It is so nice to meet you, Rad.” All said, holding out their hand. Rad held it and they shook hands.

“Nice to meet you, too.” Rad said then let go after a few seconds. Rad and All talked more. All even signed Rad's book they brought with them and took a picture with them. Rad took one on his phone and All took one with him on theirs'. Rad and All hung out with each other for most of the party. Rad even met a couple fo All's friends. Both male models and both sweet as All. Also, just as sassy as Rad and All.

Though...it did not take long for the party to go downhill and it was not caused by Rad but by someone who known in Moonbeam City to fuck up shit. Rad turned around and saw _him_ , walking through the door.

“FUCK.” That was only word Rad could think before the person saw them. The person mostly likely snuck in or persuaded the guard outside the door and building to get in. Either way, this was not going to be good. Not one fucking bit and Rad is going to be humiliated in front of all of these people. Rad was sure of it. _Very_ sure of it

 

 


	2. Take It All, Dazzle!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dazzle shows up to the party and hell breaks loose. All deicides to give their two sense to Mr. Novak and Rad makes a friend.

 

Rad hid his face in his hands and groaned, feeling like crap once again. All looked at Rad.

“Do you know that person, Rad?” All asked. All moved his hands away from his face and looked at All.

“Sadly, not only I know him but I work with him as well. His name is Dazzle Novak and he is such an ass.” Rad answered.

“Does Dazzle pick on you are something?” All asked. Rad shook his head yes. All rubbed Rad's back up and down a couple of times.

“Just ignore him, sweetheart. Plus, I got your back.” All said. Rad smiled.

“Thanks.” Rad said. Suddenly, Dazzle saw Rad and walked up to him.

“How in the world did they let you in here?” Dazzle asked. Rad looked up at him, feeling irritated.

“Well, unlike you, I was actually invited and was able to get a VIP pass.” Rad replied.

“You? Invited to a fashion show? HA!” Dazzle said. All suddenly has an idea.

“Hey, Rad, lets go get something to drink.” All said, trying to not only keep Rad from freaking out but to also get him away from the situation. As they got up and headed towards the bar area, Dazzle turned around.

“So, I guess they let any animal into these parties?” Dazzle asked, talking about Rad. They stopped.

“Seriously, I hope no one has mistaken you for a model because they would be a huge mistake to make on their part.” Dazzle said. Rad just wanted to run out of the building but he didn't run out nor responded to Dazzle.

“And who is that with you? Looks like an alien. With long hair and wearing a dress.” Dazzle asked. That stuck a nerve with Rad. Rad turned and faced Dazzle. Every one was now looking at all 3 of them.

“You know what, Dazzle. Why are you even here? And also, why do think that type of stuff is okay to say to people? How stupid and ignorant are you?” Rad asked. Dazzle began to walk towards them again.

“Because it's a huge event in the city, I am a cop and because of freedom of speech.” Dazzle said as he stopped in front of Rad when he finished answering the question. Dazzle and Rad were now standing front of each other, face to face.

“I bet you did this so you can spy on me, didn't you?!” Rad asked.

“I did not even you were “invited”.” Dazzle replied.

“I _was_ invited, Dazzle! Here, look at my invitation!” Rad said, getting it out of his pocket. Dazzle looked at. It was an official invatiation alright and it was real and legit. Dazzle handed it back to Rad.

“I do not care if it is real or not, Rad. You should be the last person that should be at these types of events.” Dazzle said.

“I have a right to be here just like every one else who gets invited. I didn't put in a good word with any one or paid a scapler for my invite. It was a gift from a friend who I help down the street from me. Plus, what do you by that? What type of person am I to you?” Rad told him. Suddenly, Rad realize what Dazzle meant by that.

“Oh, you...you..you jerk! Just because I am fat does not mean I am not human.” Rad said. All suddenly felt like they had to intervine.

“Rad, you are nothing like these people! You are NOTHING!” Dazzle said.

“ENOUGH!” All suddenly shouted. All walked in front of Dazzle and glared at him.

“You have no right to say that about him! Rad is a very kind and sweet person. I may have only known him for a few hours but that is how I feel about him. You can talk crap all you want about me but do NOT even think about doing that Rad anymore.” All said to Dazzle.

“You do not know him I like do.” Dazzle said.

“And apparently you do not know about him either.” All said. For once, Dazzle was speechless and couldn't another word out of his mouth.

“You think are a famous, gorgeous, popular and sexy to all the women you encounter, good at sex and whole bunch of other bull _ **shit**_. Mr. Novak, I suggest you rethink about your life and morals, if you have any but I know you for damn sure do not have dignity.” All told Dazzle. Rad smiled. Dazzle was now pissed off.

“Look, I can here to have fun, not be ridculed by someone who looks they deicded to experiment with their face and failed. Plus, who are you anyway?” Dazzle asked.

“I am All.” All replied. Dazzle snorted.

“What's so funny?” Rad asked.

“That seriously can not be your real name.” Dazzle said to All.

“Actually, yes it is. Legally, too, I might add.” All said back. Rad and All had enough of Dazzle's stupidity.

“Regardless, you are not attractive.” Dazzle said. All sassily moved their head and looked at Dazzle straight in the face.

“And _you_ , Mr. Novak, are one of the most stupid, ignorant and childish human beings I have ever met in my entire life. Also, next time you want to go to something like this, please do not. You are such a horrible guest and should know better. You're an adult... _ACT_ like one. I know childern with better manners than you.” All said. Dazzle stood there, once again speechless but pissed off. All looked at Rad.

“Wanna go get a bite to eat? ” All said. Rad smiled.

“Sounds greats to me!” Rad said. Rad, All and All's two friends gather their things and headed out. Before they left, All did have one more thing to say to Dazzle.

“Oh, and by the way, if you ever talk shit like that about Rad or any one else. Next time we meet, which I doubt will ever happen again because lets be honest, you are horrible and nasty. ..I will not be as calm as was with you this time. NO one should be treated like crap or bullied to the point where they think are nothing or ugly. No one is worthless and no one is ugly. The only thing that is ugly is hate of any kind.” All told Dazzle. Dazzle gave All a “go fuck yourself” look.

“Bitch.” All said to Dazzle and then left with Rad and their friends to go to get a bite to eat.

After they ate, All took Rad back to their house since Rad had walked to the event and the cabs were usually busy on Friday nights. Plus, it was around 2 in the morning by the time Rad headed home and All back to their hotel. When they arrived, Rad looked at All.

“Thanks for what you did back there. I hope I did not cause any problems with any one or the people who ran the event.” Rad told them.

“You are welcome and I doubt it. They were bothering you. You were the innocent party in this. Plus, I was sticking up for a friend.” All said. Rad was surprised by the last sentence.

“You consider me a friend. But I am too weird to have friends!” Rad said.

“Yes, I do and you know what, I am weird, too. And we are not the only ones. Being weird is what makes things not only more fun but...it shows the little quirks about us, that makes us...well, you know...us. Do not think it is a bad thing because being you is a wonderful thing. Also, it makes you more real. I rather be myself than follow a trend or a crowd any day.” All said. Rad smiled.

“Thank you so much.” Rad told All.

“You are very welcome.” All said. Both of them quickly hugged and then said their goodbyes. Rad got out of the car and headed up the steps to his house and All stayed to make sure he got in there sfae before heading back to their hotel for the night.

 

That same morning, Rad checked his social media pages as we was getting ready for work. When he looked on Twitter, he saw that he had a few notifications. Both of them from All. One of them was a tweet. The other was a follow from All.

The tweet from All was:

“allisall: Had a great time at the Moonbeam City fashion show & after party. And itt was so nice to meet **@baddieraddie**! I hope we meet again soon!”  
  
Rad smiled and replied to All with this tweet:  
“baddieraddie: **@allisall** It was so nice and an honur to meet you, too! Ihope we get to hang out again soon as well.”  
  


As Rad was getting dressed, he felt more cofindent than usual.Not begcause he met All but it was because of what All told him. As he left the house, his phone made a ding sound. He looked at it and it was a reply from All. He unlocked the screen and read it then smiled.

“allisall: **@baddieraddie** We will have to make plans for this when I have my next break because you're such a delight and a blast to hang out with.” 

Suddenly, another tweet from All popped up.

“allisall: **@baddieraddie** Also, if that douchebag Dazzle Novak messes with you, don't be afraid to tell him to fuck off. Have a great day, darling! -hug-”  
Rad grinned, put his phone back in his jacket pocket and then headed to work.

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
